Blue Eyes
by Bluebunny2006
Summary: Anything can happen on a cold day. But what happens when Diana has to face the death of her mother and no job... a black haired, blue eyed, Bruce Wayne comes to the rescue...
1. Chapter 1

Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Justice League.

It was a busy night at Midnight Diamond, a bar in Gothem City. None there dared get drunk or pass out. If they did they'd get thrown out.

On a cool, Fall day; while its raining anything could happen to you. The number of cops estimated over 60. Crime was the worst thing you saw from thief to death.

Diana moved as fast as her black heals would allow her. She served drinks over and over, none stop.

Her feet were sore and hands tired. The loud, booming music was making her head hurt. The silver blinking lights made her vision blurry.

The bar smelled of flowers and wine. The air had a thick taste of heat to it.

The crowds yelling made it hard to hear customers over them and the music.

She was starting to get agitated. The bar door opened and a male, dressed in black walked in and sat on one of the brown leathered stool.

Diana sighed. Another order, she walked to where he sat.

"May I take your order?" Diana asked loudly trying not to sound rude.

The man looked at her through his dark blue eyes. He replied. "Martini… No olive."

She wrote it down on her small white notepad. "Be back in a few minutes." She turned on her heels and walked away.

Her heels made a soft clicking noise on the hard marble floor. She yelled the order to the nearest bar-tender.

Bruce Wayne, Multi-billionaire. What was he doing her? Diana curiously pondered. A man like him should have been at a wealthy million dollar club, not a middle classed bar.

She shook her head, it was none of her business.

She looked back at him though.. She had seen him on TV many times, but in real life person to person he was more stunning. He had his black hair short and un-brushed. He was around maybe 6 foot and from what she saw as she had looked him he had a sense of and athlete. Maybe he worked out.

She was so deep in thought that she jumped when the bar tender yelled her name. She smiled shyly, and took the silver round tray and walked back to where Bruce sat.

Diana looked at the paper attached to the drink and removed it. She handed him the round glass and said. "4.24."

She hadn't noticed before but he was wearing a black trench coat.

Their fingers touched momentarily as he took the drink from her small, hand. Her red nail polished shined brightly on the glass.

"Nice place." Bruce said casually as though she was someone he knew. He looked at her amused, at the shocked look on her face.

"Yes…It is." Diana blushed. She was talking to the famous Bruce Wayne, and he was so attractive.

He nodded. The look on his face was still amused.

Rob Thomas, "This is How the Heart Breaks." Filled the bar with another loud song.

Bruce looked up in her light blue eyes and smiled. "Care to dance?"

Diana's blush deepened, the next thing she knew she was…..

To be continued…

A/n: Wow… I love this story…LOL! Every time I like my story someone else hates it. -sighs- Oh well… If you hate it… Or… love it tell me! LOL! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Eyes- Ch. 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the plot. :P I own neither bruce or Diana

_She was a little shocked, 'care to dance?' No, no you shouldn't don't forget the media loves this man and one touch from him will have your name in every single magazine known to mankind. Diana took a deep breathe, she was tired and now she wanted to go home. _

_The next thing she knew the door once again opened and others filled the very noisy bar. "I can't, sorry. Enjoy your drink." She gave him a smile and went to the newcomers. _

_Shocked… annoyed… Amused? No, not at all amazed was more like it. He had never been turned down before in his life, he didn't like that she never glanced back his was once she walked away. A hand on his drink he took a sip and sighed, maybe every woman didn't want him like everyone thought. He recalled her blush when he had asked her, then he saw her emotions change in her eyes in a complete instant. Her semi-rude tone went directly to a don't bother me. _

_Diana shook her head forgetting about the young couples that just came in, she was no longer in the mood to put forward a sneer sweat manner when she was so tired. Her pocket began to vibrate adding to her annoyance of the bar she was in, the noise slowly making her want to scream. Taking it from her pocket she looked at her phone the number she didn't recognize. "Hello?" _

_"Hello? I can't hear you, this is urgent!" _

_Diana frowned the voice neither was one she knew, panic consumed her in an instant she narrowed her eyes wishing she knew who the caller was, the male voice sounded scared. "What is urgent?" _

_"It's your mother Diana; she has been in a wreck." Her heart hammered in her chest, her hands shook and her vision blurred. "She… They tried, to save her. The crash threw her from the car… I'm so sorry," the caller spoke. _

_"Who is this, how do you know her! Where did you get this damn number! What kind of cruel sick joke is this?" She yelled tears dropping down on her hand as she felt the urge to break the phone. _

_"Dan… Did you mother not mention she was meeting me for dinner tonight? I remember seeing you a few days ago, at her house." The voice broke. _

_It can't be, no please no. She's fine. Please. Yet she couldn't escape the pain in his voice. "I'm so sorry, Diana." The call ended leaving her holding a silent phone to her ear. It didn't make sense, how was her mother dead! She had just been to her house a few hours before going to work, her mother had been so excited about her date she was about to go to. She knew him, her mom had spoken of him with a huge smile on her face. How long had it been, 4 or 5 months? She couldn't think straight. Her mom was gone. She fell to the ground in despair and anguish._

_Bruce stood in the shadows of the door as he watched her cry. What was it that made him so curious as to seek her out just because she wasn't there to refill his glass? He looked as her shoulders shook and the sobs took hold of her entire body. He knew nothing as to what would make this young woman act in such a manner his thought was cut off when the door almost hit him when a balding short smelling man walked out._

_Diana, what are you doing! You have customers who look very mad, why aren't you in there! What are you doing stop this whining at once! Get to work!" He screamed at her._

_Diana stiffened her thoughts stuck in the pain she felt. She disliked her mean-ill-mannered boss. He was always yelling, every time he was around it would claw at her nerves. She so badly wanted to tell him to go to hell at this moment yet all she could do was shake as the words Dan has said to her kept going over and over in her mind._

_"Diana can you not hear me, get to…"_

_"Can you not see something has happened to her?" Bruce snapped having enough of the rude man who was yelling at the girl. Ryan turned ready to give the intruder a peace of his mind when he saw who the man was._

_"Bruce Wayne… Sir." His mind had nothing to say his mouth couldn't move. His anger flared, "Diana your fired." He said through gritted teeth._

_Bruce sneered, "And this place is shut down, for good." Laughing as the bald man stomped back into the bar he turned to Diana. "IS there something that I can do?" He knew not what he was asking yet her manner was nagging at his heart for the oddest of reasons._

_Diana shook her head. "My mom has been killed in a car crash. I don't know what to do right now," her voice breaking at every word._

_"I lost both my parents when I was a young boy when they were murdered. It hurts I know." He said, frowning as to why he had even spoke to her about his parents, never before had he mentioned them to anyone. Kneeling beside her he grabbed her hand and lifted her up. "Let's go somewhere away from this crowd that has gathered." _

_She didn't realize there were others out there, but as she looked around her eyes widened in shock. Media… Magazine, he's holding me…Oh God, can this day get any worse, she thought right before she felt consciousness leave her._

**3 **

**A/N: 09/02/2005 :P 6 years later and I update leaving myself to wonder if this is really worth continuing. An hour later I finish this chapter, I found it very hard because the idea I had years ago is no longer here to help me. This entire story may change in ways, and I hope I haven't confused anyone to much with all the media talking, but I will do my best to explain Diana's comments with it later on. Please remember before you decide to hate on this story I haven't written much at all in nearly 6 years be kind… If you have any ideas that you might want me to use please tell me :D I would like it very much. Last- Yeah this really won't be a batman super power story kind of thing. ****This story has just begun. **


End file.
